ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Climb Every Mountain
}} Belkar climbs up a mountain, planning a speech for when he gets inside the temple, when his path is suddenly blocked by a vampire. Cast * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell (in gaseous form) ◀ ▶ * Goliath (as vampire) ◀ ▶ * Gnome Artificer ◀ Transcript Belkar is climbing up the mountain, heavily bruised. Belkar: Stupid vampire. Belkar: Stupid mountain. Belkar: Stupid Roy stupid Greenhilt. Belkar: Throw me off a mountain? I'll throw you off a mountain! Belkar: And who cuts away when a beloved character is in danger like that? Belkar: I'm going to climb this ridiculous unnecessary mountain and burst into the temple all like, "That's not really Durkon!". Belkar: And Roy will be like, "Yes, it is, because I'm not emotionally equipped to deal with bad things happening to good people." Belkar: Then I'll say, "Sort it out with your therapist, 'cause this vampire is dust!" Belkar: Maybe some sort of flip first? I don't know, I'll play it by ear. Belkar: And then I'll just stab him in the heart. Belkar: The vampire, not Roy. Belkar: Though, you know—''options open.'' Belkar: Oh, and I'm not even going to mention to Roy how I survived getting dropped off a mountain. Belkar: It'll just be much more badass if I just show up like, "What? No big." That'll really mess with everyone's head. Flashback to Belkar with a Gnome shopkeeper in Tinkertown, Vaarsuvius and Blackwing visible outside the window. Gnome Artificer: I'm sorry, I don't have anything to prevent you from being mind-controlled. You should try the young lady down the block. Belkar: Damn it! I don't suppose you've got a Feather Fall item to help with the part where I keep jumping off the ship? Gnome Artificer: Actually... Belkar: I should be able to get a couple of sweet burns on Roy about how some of us can handle a little fall without dying for a whole arc. Belkar: Heh heh. Belkar: Ok, almost to the temple. I got to remember to go upstairs and grab my daggers before I— Gontor Hammerfell in mist form passes by Belkar with a "WOOOSH!". Belkar: WHOA! Belkar: What the—? That just looked like Dead Snake Guy in his funky smoke form. Belkar: Ah, crap! Fake Durkon must've vampirified that other dwarf dude and used the staff to speed it up. Belkar: Great! Just what we need— Godsmoot temple entrance comes into view, revealing the new Creed of the Stone vampire guarding it. Belkar: —another frickin' vampire. Trivia * The title is a reference to the song Climb Ev'ry Mountain, from the beloved 1959 Rodgers and Hammerstein musical, The Sound of Music. * The flashback is to the shop of the Gnome Artificer who crafted Blackwing's bracelet in #967, "Craft Wondrous Bauble". This is the only other appearance of the artificer. The young lady down the block he referred to is the Gnome Merchant from #969, "It's Only His SECOND Favorite Cuisine". * Belkar's comment in Panel 8 references Roy's death in #443, "The First Step is a Doozy". External Links * 1015}} View the comic * 472093}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot